thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. Z The Video Game
}} Plot This game is based off of Alvin Earthworm's (web name) Webshow:"Super Mario Bros. Z". More commonly known as "SMBZ". This game's levels are based off the the different episodes of the show. Episode 1 is about Mario and Luigi racing Wario and Waluigi in Mario Kart, but bowser comes to crash the party. In Episode 2, Mario and bowser face off in an epic battle, and when mario is about to lose, Bowser becomes Metal bowser and pummels Mario. Mario is about to be defeated when a giant capsule appears from the sky and knocks bowser on the head. from the capsule comes Sonic and Shadow, requesting Mario's help. In Episode 3, Sonic informs Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toodstool about the Chaos Emralds and how they have came to the Mushroom Kingdom. While Searching for them, Yoshi finds the first one, but then gets into an battle with a Metal version of Sonic. They find Yoshi beaten up and take him back to the castle. In episode 4, Sonic explains why they are in the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place. As it turns out, Mecha Sonic (the robot that beat up yoshi) was created by Dr. Eggman, but betrayed him and took 6 off the 7 Chaos Emeralds,and killed everyone but Sonic and Shadow. Sonic loses the last Chaos Emerald, but Shadow uses Chaos Control, and teleports the Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom. They then came there, searching for them. At that very moment, Prof. E Gadd flies in and gives Mario and Co. an Emerald radar which he built from a Chaos Emerald he has...which gets stolen about 5 seconds later. They chase down the thieves to find the Koopa Bros. They then fight them, but lose. In Episode 5, Prof. E Gadd makes a Radar to find the Emerald radar, and tracks it to Yoshi Island. They find a Chaos Emerald there, but it gets snagged by the Koopa Bros., which also gets stolen from them when the Axem Rangers X appear. they then all go into a giant battle. In episode 6, the battle continues, with the island falling apart and Mecha Sonic showing up, killing the Axem Rangers X and the Koopa Bros. He steals the Chaos Emerald on the island, and the one that the Koopa Bros. had and 2 other he stole, to transform into Semi-Super Mecha Sonic and proceeds to kill the rest of the gang. He is almost sucessful, but when Luigi finds a Star, he gives it to Mario and Sonic, making mario invincible and Sonic into Super Sonic. they then get back the Chaos Emeralds, and escape the island before it blows up. In Episode 7, they find out a Chaos Emrald has fallen into the Pipe Maze. While looking for it, Mecha Sonic shows up, and Sonic and Mario escape into a pipe which leads to the negative world, which you cannot escape from. they find the next emerald in there, but Mecha Sonic shows up again, but Shadow, Yoshi, and Luigi show up. By accident, Luigi makes a way out of the negative zone, and esape with 5 Chaos Emeralds in their possession. In Epsode 8, they have to halt the Emrald hunt when Bowser kidnaps peach. Shadow thinks its a big waste of time and leaves. The gang then infiltrate Bowsers airship, only to be dfeated by bowsers top rank soldier - Baselix. The others are turned to stone, and Mario is about to be killed. episode 9 you have to finsh off baselix with luigi after that you will be shadow to fight mecha sonic. Controls The game works like a fighting game. the battles are one on one, one on two, one on three, one on four, two on one, two on two, two on three, two on four, three on one, three on two, three on three, three on four, four on one, four on two, four on three, and four on four. the controls are basically the same as Super Smash Bros. But instead you have life bars. You also have a power-up bar. It can be filled by getting hit, or hitting your oppennent. Once its full, you can use a certain power-up. It could be a fire flower, or a cape. This lets you use an extra power. if you fill up your power-up bar with a power-up, you go super sain. To Be Continued. Levels Level 1 - Bowsers Return Level 2 - Warrirors from another Dimension Level 3 - A New Threat Level 4 - Here Comes the Koopa Bros! Level 5 - Trouble on Yoshi's Island Level 6 - Brawl on the Vanishing Island Level 7 - Secret of the Pipe Maze Level 8 - The Great doomship offence Episode 9: the two shell treaty Category:Nintendo DS Category:Wii Category:Mario game Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers